1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for accessing the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are now numerous networks through which users can access the Internet, including wired and wireless networks in licensed spectrum (such as 3G and 4G cellular), and wireless networks in unlicensed spectrum (Such as Wi-Fi and TV Whitespace networks). It is common industry practice to charge users an access fee for the use of these networks. In the case of many wired and wireless networks, the user must either buy access at the time they connect to the network or subscribe to a service prior to being able to use the network. A common practice in the wireless network access industry is to allow the user to connect to the network initially, with the intent of eventually providing them with an internet connection, commonly referred to as the pre-authorization state. While in this state, the user commonly starts their web browser, and requests their internet Home page. The network will intercept this request for the internet Home page, and for that matter nearly all other requests bound for the internet, and will present the user not with the page they requested, but instead with a page through which the user can either purchase the service, or provide identification for their service provider allowing them to login. Oftentimes, limited content is available prior to the purchase and login, that is, the user is allowed to go to a limited set of web content that is tightly controlled; the so-called “walled garden.” Once a purchase and login are completed, the user is then provided with internet access.
For a user that elects not to login to the network, the content of the walled garden is oftentimes the only content that's available. Since the walled garden is commonly used by users that first connect to the network, it usually contains advertisements for services and goods as a way to monetize the network. In addition, information of local interest is often shown on the initial walled garden page; for example, at an airport, flight information is commonly provided.
There are a number of users that are not inclined to pay for access to a network, so the number of users that sees the initial walled garden is much greater than the number of users that ends up paying for internet use. The inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide additional controlled internet access to the user that heretofore only saw the walled garden and never signed up for service.